starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
B'omarr Order
| Afbeelding = 250px | type = Religieuze orde | oprichter = | leiding = | locatie = Tatooine Teth (verlaten) | moedermaatschappij = | dochteronderneming = | producten = | oprichting = | opheffing = | affiliatie = | era = }} De B'omarr Order, die bestond uit B'omarr Monks, was een mysterieuze, contemplatieve religieuze orde die onder andere op Tatooine verbleef. Doel & Leefwijze De ascetische B’omarr Monks spendeerden het grootste deel van hun leven aan mediteren en het beperken – na verloop van tijd zelfs afschaffen – van fysieke inspanningen. Ze probeerden zichzelf van de wereld af te scheiden en al hun aandacht te focussen op de geest. Ze maakten lange intellectuele reizen in de hoop om uiteindelijk verlicht te worden door kennis en hun mentale staat. B’omarr Monks spraken zelden of nooit en hadden weinig contact met buitenstaanders. De enige drank die ze nuttigden was een krachtige kruidenthee. In de ruimte waar deze drank werd geschonken, werd er gesproken door de B’omarr Monks. Wanneer de orde vond dat een broeder deze verlichte staat had bereikt en geen nood meer had aan een fysiek lichaam, werden zijn hersenen uit het lichaam verwijderd. Hiervoor werd de monnik eerst getest en moest hij verschillende testen ondergaan waaruit bleek in hoeverre hij was verwijderd van zijn fysieke capaciteiten en mentaal klaar was. Het verwijderen was een gevaarlijke en zeer gespecialiseerde operatie die werd uitgevoerd door lager gerangschikte leden van de Orde. Om regelmatig te kunnen wandelen, werden de hersenen in omgebouwde BT-16 Perimeter Droids genaamd B'omarr Brain Walkers. Anders stonden ze in bokalen opgesteld waarin ze voortdurend konden mediteren. Deze kamer was de Great Room of the Enlightened. Een brein kon telepathisch een B'omarr Brain Walker roepen waarbij de Droid de hersenen bevestigde voor de wandeling. Deze breinen hadden wel voortdurende bewaking nodig omdat anders krankzinnigheid kon optreden. Een verwijderd brein dat niet was voorbereid, had soms maanden nodig om aan zijn nieuwe omgeving te wennen. Alle B’omarr Monks werden bijgehouden in het B'omarr Registry, een dik manuscript met daarin alle leden van de orde. B'omarr Monks die zich wel konden vinden in hun nieuw leven, vonden dit een paradijselijk bestaan, een eindeloze periode van meditatie over de kosmos. Deze Monks communiceerden via telepathie met elkaar. De B'omarr Flats op het Grand Mesra Plateau waren naar de orde genoemd. Op Tatooine thumb|left|250px|B'omarr Brain Walker Rond 700 BBY arriveerden er B’omarr Monks op Tatooine wat voor de contemplatieve orde een perfecte, vergeten locatie leek te zijn. De leden kwamen aan in een zestal schepen die tevens de basis werden voor het gebouw dat ze optrokken in de Northern Dune Sea als hun klooster. Na enkele Sandwhirls en confrontaties met de Sand People, werd het klooster afgesloten en versterkt voor buitenstaanders en aanvallen. Rond 550 BBY arriveerde de bandiet Alkhara die de wraak van de Sand People op zich had gehaald. Om zich te verbergen, koos hij het klooster van de B’omarr Monks uit. Alkhara merkte dat hij niet de eerste was die zich had schuilgehouden in het klooster en tot zijn verbazing, heetten de B’omarr Monks hem en zijn trawanten welkom. Hetzelfde stramien werd toegepast toen Jabba the Hutt van het klooster zijn Palace op Tatooine van maakte. Het gebouw was zo groot dat de B’omarr Monks er bleven wonen. In deze regio van het paleis kwamen zelden of nooit andere bezoekers die de Monks probeerden te vermijden. Sommige bendeleden van Jabba hadden contacten met de orde zoals Bib Fortuna, Buboicullaar en Salacious B. Crumb. Tijdens het verblijf van Jabba werden sommige monniken echter overhaald om te fungeren als spionnen voor Jabba of voor zijn vijanden. Valarian had minstens één B’omarr Monk als spion in het Paleis. Na de Battle of Carkoon zagen de B’omarr Monks hun kans aanbreken om nieuwe leden te rekruteren. Verschillende bendeleden van Jabba werden al dan niet met tegenzin in de orde geïnitieerd, zijnde Bib Fortuna, Tessek, J'Quille en Buboicullaar. Hoewel de B’omarrs nu opnieuw hun klooster voor zich hadden, verkozen ze in hun afgelegen catacomben te blijven wonen. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Vermelding Bron *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe *CCG *Secrets of Tatooine *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders – Jeugdroman category:Religie category:Tatooinians category:Jabba the Hutt